Von Piraten, Schätzen und Echsen
by Jo de Bry
Summary: Nur schnell die Vorräte aufstocken und weiter, so war der Plan. Doch was wenn die Nahrung sich wehrt? Im Dschungel treffen die Heart-Piraten auf Echsen aller Art und Größe und nehmen eine mit, mit ungeahnten Folgen. Denn dieser Leguan hat es Faustdicke hinter den Schuppigen Ohren. (LawxOC
1. Kriechtiere

KAPITEL EINS

„KRIECHTIERE"

Käpten! Da hinten ist eine Insel. Sollen wir da anlegen?, rief ein großer weiser flauschiger Eisbär, in orangefarbenen Overall und dunklen Stiefeln und zeigte auf eine kleine Insel.

Prüfend sah der Käpten der Heart- Piraten in Richtung Insel, seine grauen Augen musterten diese kritisch.

Käpten?

Ja doch., sagte der schwarzhaarige nun genervt. Dann sehen wir uns die Insel mal genauer an.

Das relativ kleine Gelbe U-Boot artige Schiff legte nahe der Steilküste der Insel an. Die Wellen schlugen erbarmungslos gegen das Schiff und die Klippen, es war atemberaubend. Doch Law und seine Crew waren nicht hier um die Naturgewalten zu bewundern. Sie wollten lediglich ihre Vorräte aufstocken.

Schaut euch um ob ihr irgendetwas verwertbares finden könnt., sagte er im barschen Befehlston.

Jawohl., erklang es von seinem Männern im Chor und sie teilten sich auf.

Ein Kerl namens Casquette ging sofort einige Schritte in den dicht bewachsenen Wald hinein, riesige Bäume und Pflanzen regten sich vor ihm zum Himmel. Dicke massive und kräftig aussehende Wurzeln zogen sich über und durch den Boden, einige waren mit Moos bewachsen, andere weniger bis gar nicht. Und dann sah er es im Augenwinkel trotz seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille.

Ein kleines Lebewesen huschte über einen Ast und verschwand im Dickicht. Doch ganz verkroch es sich nicht. Mit neugierigen gelbbraunen Augen musterte es den Eindringling.

Hey. Was bist du denn?, fragte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Reptil aus. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner blauroter Salamander, nur mit kleinen Krallen an den Pfoten und einem kleinen Gezackten Granz um den Kopf.

Hey Casquette. Hast du was gefunden?, fragte ein anderes Mitglied, auf dessen Mütze sein Name groß stand, Pinguin.

Auf die Frage hin packte Casquette das kleine Wesen mit einer flinken Bewegung am Schwanz und hielt es Pinguin vor die Nase.

Ein Salamander. Wie aufregend., sagte dieser spottend und hob eine Augenbraue. Du sollst nach etwas essbaren Ausschau halten nicht nach Haustieren.

Casquette musterte das kleine blaurote Tier in seiner Hand.

Glaubst du nicht das der essbar ist?

Doch Pinguin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihnen im Gebüsch, erschrocken wandten sie sich dem Rascheln entgegen und atmeten erleichtert aus als ein großgewachsener Mann mit langen zotteligen schwarzen Haaren vor ihnen stand.

Ehrleichtert stellten sie fest das er bereits eine Beute erlegt hatte und sie im Arm hielt.

Oh du warst aber fleißig, Jean., sagte Pinguin bewundernd.

Hier auf dieser Insel ist irgendetwas faul., sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sah sich prüfend um. Es wäre als hätten die Bäume Augen.

Wenn du meinst., sagte Casquette weniger beeindruckt und machte sich mit dem Salamander in der Hand auf den Weg. Das kleine Tierchen wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, trat um sich kratzte und wollte ihn in den Finger beißen, da hielt ihn der Mann auf Augenhöhe.

Mal sehen was der Koch aus dir so zaubern kann., sprach er zu dem Tier.

Doch plötzlich erstarrte er mitten im Gehen, als sich vor ihm ein größeres Geschöpf aufbäumte. Bedrohlich baute sich das Schuppige Wesen, mit dem langen gestreckten Körper und den gefährlich aussehenden leicht gezackten Schwanz, vor ihm auf.

Was ist denn los?, fragte Pinguin der in Casquette reingelaufen war, weil dieser so abrupt stehen blieb. Wortlos zeigte er auf das riesige Reptil vor ihm.

Oh … das ist ein großer Salamander., sagte Pinguin.

Das Wesen ließ einen lauten bedrohlichen Ruf verhallen und beugte sich nun zu den drei Männern runter. Selbst als es auf allen vieren vor ihnen stand war es weitaus größer als Jean Bart. Mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen fast gelben Augen sah es die Männer an. Jetzt erkannten sie auch dass es sieben Auswucherungen am Kopf hatte, wie Hörner die sich nach hinten bogen. Das war eine Monster Echse.

Das ist wohl sein großer Bruder., sagte Casquette und hielt das kleinere Tier immer noch in den Händen.

Doch Jean Bart reagierte sofort, er ließ die Beute fallen und stürzte auf die riesige Echse zu, diese schlug ihn mit seiner Krallenbesetzten Pfote weg und riss tiefe Furchen in den Boden vor den Männern.

Casquette und Pinguin machten einen Satz zurück und blieben in Verteidigungsposition stehen.

Lass das Vieh endlich los!, herrschte Pinguin seinen Kameraden an, dieser ließ die kleine Echse unachtsam fallen. Panisch verkroch sie sich flink unter einem Strauch. Die große beobachtete dies mit wachsamen Blick und ließ unerwarteter Weise von den Männern ab.

Was ist den jetzt?, verdutzt sahen die drei zu wie die große Echse sich ebenfalls davon machen wollte.

Das Tier wollte nur seinen Artgenossen helfen., sagte Jean Bart.

Oh, dann war das wohl der Vater., bemerkte Pinguin.

Doch plötzlich sprang wie aus dem Nichts ein flinker großer Schatten aus dem Gestüb und auf die Echse zu.

Mit einem Kung- Fu- Tritt der sich gelohnt hatte schleuderte der Eisbär Bepo die Echse einige Meter weiter. Diese landete unsanft auf der Seite und schlug mit ihrem Stacheln besetzten Schwanz nach ihrem Hinterhältigen Angreifer. Doch der Eisbär war schneller und wich der Attacke aus. Sofort setzte Bepo eins nach und verpasste der Echse erneut einen Hieb, dieses Mal schien es sie ungünstig erwischt zu haben und sie ging verletzt zu Boden, wo sie zum Erstaunen der anderen … schrumpfte.

Die Sechs Meter große Echse schrumpfte mit einem Mal auf die Größe eines normalen Leguans und blieb liegen. Schwer atmend lag das Tier am Boden.

Das ist doch ein Witz oder?, sagte Casquette fassungslos und schaute auf die Echse.

Was ist denn hier los? Was braucht ihr den so lange?, erklang die genervte Stimme von Law, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Büsche bahnte.

Doch seine Leute antworteten nicht. Zu groß war noch die Überraschung das dieses Geschöpf einfach so in sich zusammen schrumpfte.

Als Law das Kriechtier erblickte hob er fragend eine Braue.

Ihr habt zu dritt gegen eine Echse gekämpft die gerade mal so groß und lang wie eine Elle ist?

Die war größer., verteidigte sie Bepo.

Ach?, mit einem geringschätzigem Blick packte er die Echse am Nacken und hob sie hoch. Die Echse gab ein protestierendes Zischen von sich, strampelte mit ihren Gliedern und ruderte mit ihrem langen dünnen Schwanz, der fast noch einmal so lang war wie ihr eigentlicher Körper.

Du siehst ja enorm gefährlich aus., spottete er und hielt das Tier auf Augenhöhe.

Ein bedrohliches Zischen entfuhr der Echse und bildete er sich das ein, oder sah sie ihn böse an?

Niedlich, ihr habt einen Salamander verprügelt., wandte er sich an seine Leute.

Salamander?! PAH!, keifte eine raue Stimme eingeschnappt.

Die Fünf Männer sahen sich verwundert an und schauten prüfend in jede Richtung aus der die Stimme hätte kommen können.

Doch dann beschlich Law ein seltsamer Verdacht erneut hob er die Echse an und schaute ihr prüfend in die Bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn verärgert musterten.

Nach einer Weile jedoch musste er über seinen eigenen Gedanken grinsen, das wäre einfach zu lächerlich.

Warum lachst du Käpten?, fragte Bepo verdutzt.

Ich dachte wirklich der Salamander würde sprechen., sagte er amüsiert.

Noch mal zum Mitschreiben! Ich bin ein Leguan!, keifte die Stimme erneut und dieses Mal bildete er sich das nicht ein, die Echse warf ihn doch tatsächlich einen Wütenden und Eingeschnappten Blick zu.


	2. Tut es weh?

KAPITEL ZWEI

„TUT ES WEH?"

Missmutig musterte Trafalgar Law das Echsenwesen in seiner Hand. Es hatte doch tatsächlich die Vorderpfoten eingeschnappt vor der schuppigen Brust verschränkt und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Wut an.

Wärst du wohl so freundlich und würdest mich wieder runter lassen?, zischte der grünbraune Leguan genervt.

Es ist soweit, ich höre Echsen sprechen., sagte Pinguin, der wie seine Kameraden näher an seinen Käpten herantrat um das Wesen genauer zu beäugen.

Genervt von der gesamten Situation ließ der Leguan die Glieder erneut hängen und verharrte so in der Hand von Law, der ihn immer noch am Nacken festhielt.

Spreche ich eine andere Sprache?, fragte der Leguan nun leicht gereizt. Ich will wieder runter! Ich beiße!

Law sah das Kriechtier ungläubig an. Wo kämen wir denn hin wenn er schon Befehle von Echsen annahm?

Wie war dein Name doch gleich?, fragte nun Law spitzbübisch grinsend.

Ein verstehendes Grinsen breitete sich auf den Gesicht des Leguans auf und er schüttelte den schuppigen Kopf.

Nee, nee, mein Lieber. Das Spiel kenn ich., entgegnete die Echse und hob drohend einen Vorderfuß.

Naja, umso besser. Lebewesen ohne Namen lassen sich besser zubereiten., sagte er nüchtern und wies seine Leute an zurück an Bord zu gehen.

Wie? Zubereiten?, fragte das Tier nun kleinlaut. Da machte es bei dem Leguan KLICK.

Moment! Ich bin zäh und so ziemlich ungenießbar!, sagte es nervös und versuchte sich aus den Griff los zu strampeln.

Mein Koch ist kreativ was das angeht.

Du kannst doch nicht wirklich ein so kleines Tierchen wie mich essen wollen, oder?!, sagte das grünbraune Schuppentier und sah ihn mit seinen gelben Augen flehend an.

Klein?, sagten Pinguin und Casquette wie aus einem Mund.

Wenn er sich wieder etwas größer macht, könnte er die Crew für eine Woche ernähren., sagte Jean Bart nüchtern und trug die andere erlegte Beute.

Nun wurde es dem Leguan ganz anders.

Ihr zieht wirklich in Erwägung mich zu verputzen? Ich bin doch nur Schuppe und Knochen.

Auch Schuppen kann man kochen., sagte Law gemein grinsend.

Verschlucken sollst du dich an mir, BASTARD!, keifte der Leguan erneut und strampelte so wild das er genug Schwung bekam um sich mit allen vieren an Laws Arm festzukrallen. Schnell schlang er noch seinen langen Echsenschwanz um seinen Unterarm und hielt sich fest.

Was wird das denn?, fragte Law weniger beeindruckt. Doch schon in dem Moment biss der Leguan ihn in die Hand. Mehr überrascht als verletzt zuckte Law reflexartig zurück und öffnete die Hand. Der Leguan fiel daraufhin zu Boden wo er schnell versuchte sich im Unterholz zu verkriechen, doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Käpten der Heart- Piraten gemacht. Sauer über die Bisswunde die leicht blutete, machte Law einen kleinen Schritt und trat mit seinem Fuß auf den langen dünnen Schwanz der Echse.

MISTKERL! GEH VON MIR RUNTER!, schrie die Echse ihn an.

Du freches kleines Ding hast doch echt gebissen., sagte er und inspizierte die Bisswunde.

Ich sagte doch ich beiße., entgegnete es und streckte ihn die Zunge entgegen. Tut es weh? Ich hoffe es tut weh!

Bedrohlich beugte sich Law zu dem Schuppentier runter und packte es erneut grober und bestimmter im Nacken.

Käpten, lass ihn doch laufen., sagte Casquette. Jean, hat doch was erlegt und die anderen haben sicher auch etwas gefunden.

Darum geht es nicht., knurrte ihr Käpten und hielt den Leguan auf Augenhöhe. Dieser sah ihn spottend ins Gesicht und hatte wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Nachtragend?, fragte die Echse trocken und es schien als hebe sie eine Braue. Und? Willst du mich immer noch essen, oder ist dir der Appetit vergangen?

Doch statt zu antworten holte Law nur tief Luft und schluckte jegliche Bemerkung runter.

Zurück zum Schiff., knurrte er verärgert und seine Leute folgten ihm.

Als sie am Gelben U-Boot artigen Schiff ankamen fing der Leguan der die Zeit über ruhig war wieder an zu strampeln und zu fluchen.

Mensch, was willst du den nur von mir?! Lass mich doch einfach wieder laufen!

In seiner Kajüte angekommen setzte Law den Leguan in ein großes Glasgefäß.

Hey!, rief dieser aufgebracht als er herausklettern wollte aber an der glatten Oberfläche abrutschte. Das ist unfair, dich setz ich auch nicht in ein Glaskasten!

Du bist doch kein gewöhnlicher Leguan, oder?, sagte Law nun sachlich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor das Terrarium, den Stuhl falschherum gedreht das er die Arme verschränkt auf die Rückenlehne lege konnte. Mit kritischer Miene musterte er den Leguan.

Und du kein normaler Mensch. So nun ist es raus, wir sind alle komische Lebewesen., entgegnete die Echse und sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

Laws Blick wurde ernster.

Was ist das für eine Insel?

Der Leguan sah ihn überrascht an.

Wie, du hast noch nie was von dieser Insel gehört?, fragte er verdutzt.

Nein, sollte ich?

Das ist „Green Little Paradise" .

Wie bitte? Ach Unsinn… das würde ja heißen ….

Die Echse sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

Na was denn?

Das ist unmöglich DIE grüne Insel. Sie ist ein Mythos, ein Teil einer Geschichte die man kleinen Kindern und Greisen erzählt um sie bei Laune zu halten.

Der Leguan grinste unheilvoll.

Na also, … du kennst die Insel ja doch.


	3. Green Little Paradise

KAPITEL DREI

„GREEN LITTLE PARADISE"

Leicht Fassungslos sah Law den Leguan an der ihn hämisch angrinste.  
Du kennst die Insel. Zumindest ihre Geschichte und da bist du so töricht und nimmst mich einfach so mit?  
Ich interessiere mich nicht für Gerüchte oder Mythen., sagte er forsch und tippte mit Zeigefinger gegen das Glas. Kapiert?  
Na wenn das so ist …, sagte die Echse und wandte ihn ignorierend den Rücken zu.  
Gefrustet über das Gespräch mit der Echse legte er das Kinn auf seinen Arm.  
Du lügst mich doch nicht an, oder? Wenn doch überleg ich es mir und geb dich beim Koch ab.  
Der Leguan wandte sich ihm leicht entgegen und sah ihn fast herablassend an.  
Ich lüge nicht., sagte sie langezogen.  
Also gut, du behauptest also es wäre „Green Little Paradise", die Insel auf der die Tiere das Sagen haben?  
Die Echse wandte sich ihm kopfschüttelnd wieder entgegen.  
Mein Gott, was hat man dir den erzählt?, fragte das Reptil. Ich dachte du wärst lang genug auf der Grandline unterwegs um zu wissen was die Grüne Insel ist. Du giltst als einer der 11 Supernovaelen?, die Echse fing an zu kichern. Ist es Glück oder Können gewesen das du es bis hierher geschafft hast …Trafalgar Law.  
Leicht Fassungslos blickte Law die Echse an.  
Was denn? Überrascht das ich dich kenne?, fragte das Reptil. Es steht halt viel in der Zeitung.  
Moment mal, Zeitung?, fragte er Kopfschüttelnd.  
Die Echse seufzte schwer.  
Also gut, alles auf Anfang. Ich werde dir die Wahrheit über „Green Little Paradise" erzählen, wenn du es willst. und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Ok. Fang an., sagte Law gespannt.  
Naja, besser wäre es wenn du mir sagst was du schon weist, oder zu wissen glaubst.  
Es ist nicht viel, ich hab mal gehört das auf der Insel zum Großteil irgendwelche Tiergeister leben die mit … naja, den Menschen sprechen. Sie sehen sich wohl als eine Art Hüter der Insel.  
Die Echse nickte.  
Hüter der Natur trifft es besser. Diese sogenannten Tiergeister sind zu neunzig Prozent Menschen, die sich wenn Gefahr in Verzug ist in Tiere verwandeln. Wenn die Gefahr gebannt ist geht alles seinen geregelten Gang, es gibt ein kleines Dorf im Herzen der Insel, mit Händlern, Schmieden … naja allem eben., der Leguan sah ihn missmutig an. Ihr hättet nicht jagen müssen, nur etwas weiter laufen und beim Händler an der Ecke einkaufen gehen., eingeschnappt richtete sie sich auf und tatschte mit ihren kleinen Reptilien Händen an das Glas. Aber nein, die Herren Piraten müssen den Wald auf den Kopf stellen.  
Ist ja gut. Woher sollten wir den wissen das es hier ein Dorf gibt? Die Insel sah ziemlich … überwuchert aus.  
Tja, deine Leute hatten mehr Glück im Unglück das sie nur mir begegnet sind.  
Ach ja, du kleines Kerlchen sollst ja ziemlich groß gewesen sein., sagte er spottend.  
Ich kann mich groß machen wenn ich will …, eine leichte röte legte sich über die Schuppigen Wangen. … und es die Situation erfordert.  
Law lachte auf.  
Du bist also so ein Schutzgeist des Waldes, ja? Der arme Wald.  
Du bist also Käpten? Die arme Crew., konterte die Echse trocken.  
Werd nicht frech Salamander., sagte er und hob drohend den Zeigefinger.  
Nochmal, ich bin ein Leguan. L-E-G-U-A-N.  
Du bist eine Plage, ich sollte dich wieder aussetzten.  
Das Gesicht des Reptils hellte sich auf.  
Oh, ja.  
Genervt wandte Law sich ab und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.  
Ich spreche schon mit Leguanen, so tief kann man sinken., nuschelte er und blätterte freudlos die Zeitung durch.  
Hey, das hab ich gehört., rief der Leguan vom anderen Ende des Raumes, als Law sich umdrehte war er hin und hergerissen zwischen loslachen und die Zeitung werfen. Das Bild das sich ihm bot war zu witzig. Der Leguan hatte doch wirklich einen Fluchtversuch gestartet und hing nun wie ein nasser Sack über der Kante des Glaskastens, die Vorderpfoten hingen nach vorne runter und der Rest noch halb im Terrarium.  
Was soll das werden?, fragte er und verkniff sich das Lachen.  
Na genau das wonach es aussieht, ich häng hier so ein bisschen ab., sagte die Echse und ließ sich demonstrativ hängen.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte dann doch über Laws Gesicht und er ging auf die Echse zu.  
Mit beiden Händen packte er das Tier und hob es an um es neben den Glasgefäß hinzusetzten.  
Mit verwundertem Blick sah die Echse rauf zu Law und krabbelte dann flink über seinen Arm auf seine Schulter.  
Darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein?, fragte die Echse, er seufzte genervt.  
Ja.  
Dann flüsterte sie ihm die Worte direkt ins Ohr.  
Du bist ein Mistkerl, ich kann dich nicht leiden.  
Daraufhin packte ihn die Wut und er griff sich die Echse erneut, doch sie wuselte so schnell umher das er sie nicht zu fassen bekam.  
Ein Klopfen lenkte ihn dann von der Jagd nach dem Strolch ab.  
Ja, doch!, rief er gereizt.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Pinguin trat ein.  
Ich hab so ein seltsames Poltern gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung Käpten?  
Wenn du dieses kleine Gecko-vieh findest und gefangen hast, bringst du ihn umgehend zum Koch, ich hab die Faxen dicke!  
LEGUAN!, drang die Stimme genervt aus der Ecke unter dem Schrank.  
Pinguin sah wie das Gesicht seines Käptens eine ungesunde rote Farbe annahm, noch nie hatte er erlebt das ihn etwas so schnell in Rage versetzten konnte, der sonst so gelassene und ruhige Law verlor zusehends die Geduld. Tief Luftholend wandte er sich an Pinguin.  
Fang es! Mir egal wie., und verließ wutentbrannt seine eigene Kajüte.

Nach wenigen Stunden hatte Pinguin mit ruhigeren Maßnahmen den Ausreiser eingefangen.  
Bitte, bitte, friss mich nicht!, sagte die Echse im gespielten jammerton.  
Ich esse nichts das vorher mit mir spricht, keine Bange., sagte Pinguin und kraulte das Reptil im Nacken.  
Ouuhooo… nicht aufhören., raunte der Leguan und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
Und du bist ein Tiergeist? Ein echter?, fragte er und kraulte weiter.  
Nee, aus Plastik., entgegnete die Echse. Ja natürlich bin ich echt.  
Naja, zurückkommen wirst du wohl nicht. Wir befinden uns nicht mehr in der Nähe der Insel.  
Erschrocken zuckte die Echse hoch.  
Wie bitte?!, brach es aus dem Tier. Wieso? … Was …?, nun wollte sie aus Pinguins Umarmung um sich selbst zu überzeugen.  
Ich will aber nicht hier bleiben. Ich will wieder nach Hause!  
Armes Kerlchen., brummte plötzlich Bepo der neben Pinguin herging. Aber das wird wohl nichts werden.  
Frustriert baumelten die Glieder der Echse über Pinguins Arm.  
Mein Leben ist scheiße., brummte der Leguan.  
Keine Angst, es wird noch schlimmer., drang die bedrohliche Stimme von Law durch den Gang. Sofort horchte die Echse auf.  
-Wenn man denkt es kann nicht schlimmer werden, setzt das Schicksal gern einen drauf!-, dachte die Echse genervt.  
Du willst also von Bord? Das kannst du haben., weniger feinfühlig entriss er Pinguin das perplex dreinblickende Tier und nahm es mit sich. Neugierig folgten Pinguin und Bepo ihren Käpten, der zielstrebig auf das Deck zu marschierte. Da sie sowie so gerade aufgetaucht waren konnte er unbehelligt die Lucke öffnen.  
Doch zu dem Erstaunen des Leguans befanden sie sich mitten im Nirgendwo, auf hoher See.  
Entsetzten machte sich in seiner kleinen Brust breit.  
-Er wird doch nicht …?!—  
Doch genau das hatte er vor, an der ausgestreckten Hand hielt er den Leguan über die Reling.  
Hab ich schon gesagt das ich dich hasse?, sagte die Echse feindselig.  
Ich denke das du schwimmen kannst., entgegnete Law und wollte gerade die Hand öffnen als ein heftiger Ruck durch das Schiff ging und die Wellen bis zum Deck schlugen.  
Panisch klammerte sich der Leguan an Laws Arm.  
Sag mir das, das öfter auf deinem Schiff passiert., sagte die Echse ängstlich.  
Und plötzlich erhob sich aus der Tiefe des Meeres ein Geschöpf das locker das Fünffache an Größe hatte wie das Schiff.  
Bedrohlich ließ es einen Ruf verlauten und beugte sich tief über das Schiff.  
Sag mir lieber das der Große da ein Freund von dir ist., entgegnete Law und sah fassungslos auf den Seekönig der sich vor seinem Schiff aufbaute.


End file.
